need you now
by anicullenpattz
Summary: El viento  que se colaba por mi ventana, acariciando mi rostro secando las lagrimas que sin querer e derramado por él, otra noche más sin él, otro día mas que llorare, lo extraño, siento que no soy nada sin él...M por futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Need you now

La vida después de ti

Bpov.

El viento que se colaba por mi ventana, acariciando mi rostro secando las lagrimas que sin querer e derramado por él, otra noche más sin él, otro día mas que llorare, lo extraño, siento que no soy nada sin él, miro al piso y me encuentro cientos de fotos de nuestra vida juntos, fotos que hacen que mi memoria vague por esos días en que todo era feliz y en los que él estaba a mi lado, días en los que el tiempo se detenía y el mundo solo giraba a nuestro alrededor, días en los que pensé que él nunca se iría de mi lado, días en los que me sentí completa.

Recojo una foto de las muchas que están a mis pies, en la cual, esta esa mirada esmeralda, que desde la primera vez que la vi me izo despegar los pies del suelo, esa sonrisa que me hacia sonrojar.

-¿Por qué?- deje derramar más lagrimas y caí de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Por qué Edward si lo único que hice fue amarte con este corazón que ahora está destrozado?- sollozaba sin parar, ya nada tenía sentido, le di todo, le di lo mejor de mí y el no lo valoro.

-¿Por qué? Demonios Edward ¿Por qué?- rompí la foto la destroce en mil pedazos, no dejaba de hacerme esa pregunta ¿Por qué?.

Me pregunto si alguna vez paso por tu mente lo que pasaría si tú me faltabas. Por la mía paso todo el tiempo, y no…. No encontré repuesta a esa pregunta.

Son la 1:15 de la madrugada y estoy sola, sigo sola como hace ya 2 meses.

2 meses desde que te fuiste, 2 meses desde que estoy incompleta, 2 meses que estoy muerta en vida.

Solo me levanto para ir al trabajo, para intentar hacer mi vida normal, ¡ ja normal! Normal mi vida ya no será normal si una parte de mí ya no está, esa parte eres tú.

Con los ojos rojos y el cuerpo cansado me levante del piso, tomando otra foto en donde estamos los dos abrazados en la playa. Recuerdo bien ese día.

Fue cuando me dijiste que nunca me dejarías de amar, que nunca me dejarías.

-¡ puras mentiras y estupideces!- con furia la rompí como a la otra.

Salí al balcón de mi departamento, observando desde el 12 piso las luces de la ciudad, observando los automóviles transitar por las ciudad de Nueva York.

El viento seguía secando mis lágrimas, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Cierro mis ojos y no puedo olvidar ese día, mi último día.

°°Flash back°°

Era lunes, un día realmente soleado en Nueva York, caminaba por las calles, ya que era de esos días en los que el día se prestaba para salir a caminar.

Había terminado mi trabajo temprano en la oficina, por lo que se me ocurrió la loca idea de sorprender a mi prometido en su departamento, el pobre había contraído un fuerte resfriado, así que decidí, pasar el resto de mi día con él.

Iba doblando la esquina en la que se encuentra el edificio de su departamento, cuando lo vi.

Pensé que era una ilusión o estaba volviéndome loca, pero no, no era así estaba viendo bien, era Edward y una preciosa rubia hablando en la entrada de su departamento, por lo que decidí quedarme a una distancia favorable para poder ver y escuchar sin que ellos se dieran cuanta de mi presencia.

-¡ gracias Edward la pase de maravilla contigo!- la rubia, acariciaba la mejilla de Edward.

-no me lo agradezcas Jessica yo lo disfrute más que tu- Edward le regreso la caricia.

-aun me sigo preguntando por qué no la dejas-

-Ya lo hablamos Jessica no la puedo dejar-

- lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no me quita de la cabeza que estás perdiendo tu tiempo-

Para este momento mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que me negaba a derramar, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?.

-bueno Edward me tengo que ir, enserio la pase de lo mejor.

Se acerco a Edward y le dio un beso en los labios, pensé que él la iba a retirar, pero no eso nunca sucedió al contrario él se lo correspondió de lo mas gustoso.

No quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados por lo que apresurando el paso, me acerque a ellos.

-¿Edward?- pregunte como no queriendo creer lo que mis ojos miraban en ese instante.

Bruscamente se separaron, los dos me observaban.

-¿Bella?- intento tocarme pero yo retrocedí.

-¡ no me toques, me das asco!- mis ojos ya no pudieron retener mis lagrimas, las cuales ahora caían a mares por mi rostro.

- Bella yo lo siento por favor déjame explicarte-

-¿Qué quieres explicarme?¿Que lo que vi no es verdad?, ¿que no es lo que parece?-

-no Bella déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú crees-

- ¿que no es lo que no creo?, no me quieras ver la cara de estúpida Edward ya no, ya no mas, no te me vuelvas a acerca nunca me entendiste nunca-

Le grite y Salí corriendo de allí, no soportaba verlo con ella, no soportaba la idea de saber que el ya no me quería.

Llegue a mi departamento echa un lio, mi cabello despeinado y mi rostro marcado con el maquillaje que se corrió por haber llorado todo el camino.

Me metí a la bañera y me talle queriendo arrancar quitar de mi cuerpo sus caricias, como si fuera posible, quería borrar de mi cuerpo la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta llevarme al éxtasis.

Mi piel quedo roja por la fuerte fricción, Salí de la bañera y me enrolle en una toalla, salía hacia mi habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, sentía un dolor en mi estomago y un vacio en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué Edward?-

Que le había hecho para que me hiciera semejante cosa si yo lo amo.

°°fin flash back°°

Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho estos últimos 2 meses ¿Por qué?.

Las primeras 2 semanas después de lo sucedido mi teléfono y mi celular no dejaban de sonar, claro era él, no conteste ni una sola vez.

Para qué? Paraqué me dijera una sarta de mentiras, para que me siguiera viendo la cara de estúpida no eso ya no.

Ahora todo es vacío, ni mi alma hoy la entiendo. Asomada a la ventana y con mano temblorosa, te envío un beso y la despedida que jamás te di... Porque deje pasar las horas que rápidamente huyeron en ese momento...en vano contemplo la ausencia de tu belleza y me pregunto...porque tanto sufrimiento me produce este amor... porque y como pudo desvanecerse este mundo sublime...Tu imagen soberana yo solo la observo y es entonces cuando pienso, como en su espera solía detenerse en el umbral para colmarme con tus besos. Ahora el recuerdo de su adiós, en la cual iba impregnada la despedida suprema. Aun así conservo su imagen esculpida con llamas sobre mi triste corazón..

el poema lo encontré en una página de internet estaba lindo y creo que se relaciona con la historia son muy lindos sus poemas .com/2009_03_01_ este es el link ojala les gusten bye comenten


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**No estás, pero te amo, aun te sigo amando**

He soñado, mil veces con tus labios,  
>He soñado, ser la dueña de tu amor,<br>He soñado, que solo tus caricias,  
>podrían calmar mis penas y mi dolor.<br>He soñado que herido mi cuerpo,  
>estrechas en tus brazos y que<br>unidos los dos, estrechamente  
>tus labios con anhelo besaban.<br>He jurado cumplir mi palabra,  
>que nunca ni jamás te olvidare<br>que hasta el final llevare tu  
>nombre y que hasta la muerte,<br>te acompañare...

Es imposible entender lo que pasa en el corazón de un hombre, me dijiste que me querías y ahora que lo he dado todo me dices que te vas, dijiste que era la primera vez que sentías de esa manera. Dijiste que yo era especial, yo lo creí y era mi felicidad debiste haberme dicho que tus sentimientos se habían marchitado, no tenía ideas y continuaba dependiente de ti aunque diga que ahora te odio yo seguiré extrañándote. Porque soy una mujer de quien el amor lo es todo.

Dicen que cuando le das a un hombre todo lo que necesita, se aburre rápidamente, y sé que ahora eso es verdad.

Por favor no rompas los corazones de las mujeres, quienes hacen todo por amor, no supe que viviendo esta vida con la que se ama fuese tan dura.

-eres como todos los hombre ¿Qué paso cuándo me dijiste que me amabas?-

Seguía rompiendo fotos, fotos que rompían mas mi alma, fotos de los momentos que no volverán.

- sinceramente no quiero que seas feliz-

Le dije a una foto donde aparecía el solo viendo directo hacia la cámara con esa maldita sonrisa que me derretía.

-que voy a hacer si de verdad te olvidas de mi?-

Rompí más fotos, no las quería, quería terminar con todas, quería terminar con este sufrimiento, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir ya no.

Este dolor es más fuerte de lo que pensé, esto es muy fuerte y yo solo soy una simple humana, de la cual el dolor está terminando con su miserable vida.

-Siento demasiado dolor, mas dolor del que puedo demostrar, porque todavía estoy enamorada de ti.-

Dije viendo una foto donde estábamos en un parque comiendo un helado, ese día me propuso matrimonio.

Fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, hace ya 1 año de eso ese fue el dia en que me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma.

°°Flash back°°

Estábamos en la cocina después de haber regresado del parque, esta sirviéndole un vaso de agua cuando, acercándose a mí me tomo en brazos y me sentó en la mesa. Me miró a los ojos buscando aceptación, y ¡cómo no dársela! Con una sonrisa enlacé mis brazos en su cuello y le atraje hacia mí.

- te amo Edward.- susurré.

Sus ojos se encendieron ante esas palabras, y pegándose a mí me besó. Su lengua recorría mi boca imitando el vaivén de sus caderas contra mi sexo. Rodeé con mis piernas su cintura y me pegué más a él para sentir cada roce. Bajé mis manos por su pecho, las deslice por dentro de su camiseta y se la quité. Tenía un abdomen liso y duro, que se contrajo con mis caricias, y un pecho amplio y fuerte. Fruto de hacer ejercicio todos los días.

Sus manos pasaban de apretar mi trasero a acariciar mis muslos haciéndome vibrar. Se le veía esplendido solo con sus pantalones vaqueros y descalzo. Enseguida las caricias se hicieron más intensas, y sus manos subieron hasta mis pechos. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y deslizo la mano por el interior de la camiseta para acariciarlos.

Su boca empezó a deslizarse por mi cuello y mi escote, dando pequeños besos húmedos. Me levantó la camiseta y dejándola por encima de mis pechos, acercó su boca y me chupó un pezón. Dios, no podía evitar gemir. Su lengua recorría el pezón sin llegar a tocar la punta, para después absorberlo con su boca. Al oír mis gemidos levanto la cabeza y me miró.

- Vamos a tu habitación o acabaré haciéndote el amor aquí encima.

- Sí.

Me cargó en sus brazos y avanzó hasta mi habitación sin dejar de besarme. Me posó en el suelo y comenzó a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar desnuda.

- Eres hermosa Bella.

Sus palabras me hacían sonrojar, sobre todo sabiendo lo que íbamos a hacer. Porque no había nada en el mundo que me impidiese hacerlo con él en esos momentos. Mis manos recorrieron su torso haciendo que se estremeciera, hasta llegar a su cinturón. Mis dedos recorrieron por un momento la piel de debajo de su ombligo y con manos temblorosas le desabroché el cinturón y el botón del pantalón. El resto se lo quitó él, quedando ambos desnudos el uno enfrente del otro.

Edward me sentó en la cama y se arrodilló delante de mí. Con sus manos dirigió mis piernas hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros dejándome expuesta.

- No te avergüences Bella.- Me susurró adivinando mis pensamientos.- Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu piel y nadie me lo impedirá.

Su cabeza descendió hasta mi pubis y su lengua recorrió mis labios, haciendo que de mi boca se escaparan gritos de placer. Su lengua me exploraba de arriba abajo, adentrándose en mí y dando pequeñas pero intensas lamidas a mi clítoris haciendo que perdiese el control. Temblaba con cada lametón que me daba y sentía como los músculos de mis muslos se contraían a medida que él me iba llevando a la cumbre del placer. Mis manos se enterraron en su sedoso cabello, acercándolo más a mí, al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda una y otra vez. Nunca había pensado que algo así le daría tanto placer, y cuando Edward metió dos dedos en su interior estalló en un orgasmo, sintiendo que su cuerpo se desgarraba en espasmos.

Edward se levantó y se acostó a mi lado observando mis mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y mi cara de placer. Mis labios se extendían en una sonrisa y abrí mis ojos para mirarle. En los suyos se adivinaba el placer que le producía el haberme dejado expuesta ante él. Entonces bajé mi mirada y vi su masculinidad completamente erecta. Acerque mi mano y le acaricié de arriba abajo, a la vez que él se arqueaba contra mi mano y gemía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

- Me vas a matar. Ahh…Bella.

Escucharlo mencionar mi nombre en ese estado de excitación me calentó de sobremanera.

Con mis manos seguí dándole placer, alternando las caricias de su miembro a sus testículos. Nunca se lo había hecho a nadie, pero en ese momento quería devolverle todo el placer que me había dado de la misma forma. Acerque mis labios a su masculinidad y le di un besito en la punta. El no había previsto mis movimientos porque estaba con los ojos cerrados, y se quedó muy sorprendido.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Pero es que quiero hacerlo. Acuéstate y disfruta.

Volvía a acercar mi boca a su pene y lamí toda su cabeza para después metérmela entera en la boca. Su miembro mediría unos 17cm, y era bastante gruesa. Analizando todo esto empecé a preocuparme por si me haría mucho daño.

Mi lengua recorría su miembro de arriba abajo, mientras con mi mano acariciaba sus testículos. Sentir gemir a Edward era un placer para mí, y estaba muy mojada ya. Su sabor era amargo, pero no me era desagradable del todo. La tenía muy dura y las venas del tronco se marcaban hinchadas recorriendo su miembro en toda su extensión.

- Ahhh…Bella, si no paras ahora me voy a correr.- Me hablaba entre jadeos a la vez que me sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos enterradas en mi pelo.- Ummm, demonios sí. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, no sé si celarme de alguien.

- Nunca lo había hecho antes. Es la primera vez en todo.- Sus manos acariciaron mi cabeza y sus ojos me daban a entender que ya sabía que era mi primera vez.

En ese momento baje mi boca y me metí su miembro en la boca hasta que no me cabia más, haciéndole gemir muy alto. Sentí como el tronco se convulsionaba a la vez que algo caliente empezaba a salir de su punta y se estrellaba en mi garganta. Después de soltar toda su leche le limpié los restos que quedaban y le mire a los ojos.

- ¿Lo hice bien?

Edward resoplo y se rió, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

- Lo has hecho muy bien Bella. Ahora ven aquí, todavía no he acabado contigo.

Me arrastro a su lado en la cama y me dio un beso en la boca, mordisqueándome el labio inferior y absorbiéndolo. Me puso sobre su pecho y me agarró por el trasero, amasando ambas nalgas con fuerza, para después acariciarlas. Me puso boca arriba y sostuvo en una mano su miembro la paso por mis labios de arriba abajo, antes de meter la punta.

- ¿Estas lista?- la saco y esperó a que asintiera con la cabeza antes de meterla de un empujón.

Sentí una breve punzada, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar en ello. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén cada vez más rápido. Su miembro entraba y salía de mi interior haciéndonos gemir a los dos. Nuestros cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro meciéndonos al mismo compás.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Quiero hacer una cosa. No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

Besándome en el hombro, me dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca abajo. Al principio estaba un poco confundida, pero decidí confiar en él.

Poniéndose detrás de mí, me rodeó con los brazos y, manteniendo mi espalda pegada a su pecho, agarró su miembro con la mano que tenía libre y de un empujón me la metió. No pude más que morderme el labio ante la sorpresa de ser penetrada así. Sus manos agarraron las mías y las sujetaron contra la cama. Edward enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras se movía contra mí lentamente. Entró y salió una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo chocar la cama contra la pared. Sus manos recorrieron mi vientre y subieron a mis pechos apretándomelos en el momento en que los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Edward rió suavemente al sentir la fuerza con que me agarraba a él, y cuando caímos rendidos en la cama me dio un beso en el cuello. Permanecimos en esa postura un buen rato hasta recuperar nuestras respiraciones. Edward se echó a un lado y me arrastró contra él. Nos quedamos dormidos al poco tiempo.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté, aún en brazos de Edward. Él estaba mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas que me volvían loca. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi rostro acariciándome.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Bella.

Su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño, pero era tremendamente sexy. Me gustaría despertarme así todos los días.

Nos dimos una ducha junta, disfrutando de las caricias matutinas y después prepare el desayuno para los dos. Eran las siete en punto cuando nos despedimos. Edward me abrazo contra él, alzándome del suelo a la vez que me besaba.

- Bueno Bella, me voy ya, te voy a extrañar todo el día ya quiero que se dé noche.

- ¿Aún no tienes bastante?- Me reí de la cara de pena que ponía y esos ojitos suplicando.

- De ti, nunca.- Sonrió.

°°Fin flash back°°


	3. Chapter 3

Oola Oola paa este capi les recomiendo que escuchen esta cancion esta linda se llama si tu no estas aqui de roxana oja lo didfruten.

_**Empezar sin ti**_

Bellapov.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en el balcón de mi departamento, el dolor de mi cuerpo y el sol, fueron los que me despertaron, acompañados de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Me levante y me dirigí al interior de mi departamento, estaba hecho un lio, fotos por doquier, destrozadas y completas.

Suspire pesadamente, tenía que limpiar todo esto, estaba hecho un asco.

Lo que no pensé al tratar de limpiar mi departamento es que tenía que volver a ver las fotos, cada foto era un recuerdo y cada recuerdo era un mar de llanto, creo que iba a quedar deshidratada por esto.

Trate de tranquilizarme y prendí la radio ¡grave error!. Comenzó una canción que no me ayudo en nada.

_No quiero estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire<br>No quiero estar así  
>Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie<em>

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
>Que diablos hago amándote<br>Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
>Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas<em>

__No podía seguir así, me estoy dañando a mi misma y el por allí con esa mujer disfrutando, no Isabella no!, me dijo mi subconsciente, ya no puedo seguir así.

_No quiero estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño<br>No quiero andar así  
>Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño<em>

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé..._

_Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
>Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño<br>Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
>Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso<br>No te vayas nunca porque  
><em>

_Pero esto es más fuerte que yo, ya no tengo la fuerza suficiente para seguir sin el, mi futuro era el, y ahora sin él no sé qué voy a hacer._

_No puedo estar sin ti  
>Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire<em>

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé..._

_Si tú no estás aquí._

Al terminar la canción estaba tirada en la alfombra con mis piernas pegadas a mi pecho y abrazándolas con mis brazos, ya no quiero seguir, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir ya no.

Tengo que empezar una nueva historia, ya sea con él o sin él.

Llegue en tiempo record a la oficina, trate de cubrir bien mis horrorosas ojeras e irritados ojos producto de llorar por horas.

Tal vez no se me note mucho aun que se que Alice me conoce muy bien así que no hay modo de engañarla.

Entre al enorme recibidor del edificio, los guardias y secretarias comenzaron sus murmullos, como si tuviera tiempo de estarlos escuchando, me recuerdan a los días de preparatoria donde eres nueva y todos hablan de ti al pasar a sus lados es horrible.

Presione el botón del ascensor, por desgracia en lo que esperaba el ascensor sentí la presencia de la última persona en el mundo a quien quería a mi lado, su maldito olor.

-hola Bella!¿Cómo has estado?- maldito en otro momento le hubiera dado una buena bofetada.

-a hola Edward! Bien bien y tú?- si quería empezar con mi idea del nuevo comienzo esta era la señal que necesitaba.

-mm estoy bien y me alegro que tu también lo estés!- imbécil que quería que le dijera a estoy mal porque me dejaste argh!.

-si yo igual-

Para mi mala suerte el ascensor izo su aparición frente a nosotros, comencé a verlo todo rojo demonios encerrados los dos en el ascensor no era buena idea.

-Hola Bella, como estas?- gracias a todos los santísimos mi salvador.

-Hola Jake estoy bien y tú?- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-muy bien ahora que te veo, tu siempre alegras mi día- por lo bajo oí un bufido de Edward el cual ignore.

-gracias Jake, tu alegras también el mío- dije mirando de reojo a Edward, es cual estaba con los ojos desorbitados, ¡toma para que sientas!.

Los tres nos metimos al ascensor y Jake rápidamente se acerco a mí, yo sin ninguna intención de alejarme me pegue mas a él.

-oye Bella, emm me preguntaba ¿te gustaría salir este fin de semana conmigo?-demonios y ahora que le digo? Si quiero comenzar le diría que sí, pero eso quiere decir que Edward va a saber que ya no me interesa y ya lo olvide.

Pero qué diablos ya no es nada mío que se joda.

-amm si Jake me encantaría!- dije iluminando mi rostro con mi mejor sonrisa.

El rostro de Jake era indescriptible, pero más el de Edward que se tenso al escuchar mi respuesta, que pensaba que le diría, "no Jake fíjate que sigo esperanzada a que Edward valla a mi departamento y me pida perdón y me suplique y tengamos sexo desenfrenado por todo mi departamento" pues no que se sigua jodiendo.

-eso es grandioso Bella, luego voy a tu oficina para ponernos e acuerdo a ver a donde vamos-

-claro Jake, te estaré esperando-

Dije bajándome del ascensor, pasando a empujar a un muy tenso Edward, reí en mi interior.

Y esto es el principio Edward, te voy a olvidar o al menos a ya no sentir más este amor por ti.


	4. algo inesperado

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde mi encuentro con Edward y Jacob en el ascensor, ese mismo día Jacob me contacto para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la cita, la verdad no tenía ganas de salir para nada, pero tenía que intentarlo por mi bien y el bien de mis seres queridos, salimos ese mismo fin de semana e hice algo que en mi vida pensé hacer.

°°Flash back°°

Eran las 7:50 pm Jacob no tardaba en pasar por mi me había puesto un lindo vestido straple de piel negro que se ajustaba bien a mis curvas con una zapatillas negras altas a juego, me veía bien a comparación con mi ánimo, pero todo era por seguir con mi vida, el lo estaba haciendo porque yo no?.

Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 8 escuche unos ligeros toque en la puerta de mi departamento, enseguida me di una última mirada al espejo y me dirigía abrir la puerta, enfrente de mi estaba Jacob muy guapo debo agregar, vestía un lindo traje negro con una camisa rosa que le sentaba bien, sentí un revoloteo en mi estomago fue raro, me quede embobada mas de lo que hubiera querido.

-hola bella!- pude notar una leve sonrisa que intentaba disimular.

-Ho..Hola jake!- rayos hasta me trabe al saludarlo.

-Estas lista?-

-si.. si claro vamos.. solo tomo mi abrigo-

Enseguida salimos de mi departamento, me sentía extraña por todo esto, como si estuviera traicionando a Edward, pero que rayos el me izo lo mismo y aun peor estando conmigo, creo que tengo que hacerle caso a mi razón y continuar con mi vida.

Lograr sacar de mi mente a Edward para poder disfrutar de la cita con Jake fue algo muy difícil, pero con la compañía y distracción de Jake, lo logre a los pocos instantes.

-Bella…. Esto…..yo…ahhh!-se notaba algo nervioso.

-que pasa Jake?-pregunte dirigiéndole una mirada de confianza para que lo alentara a continuar.

-bella…yo… no sé como comenzar!- exclamo con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-que te parece si empiezas con relajarte estas muy nervioso-solté una risita para infundirle confianza.

-bella…te conozco…. desde que empezaste a trabajar al despacho como la mano derecha de mi padre y desde el instante que cruzaste la oficina y te vi, no has podido abandonar mi mente, estas en ella siempre, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-me quede sin palabras no estaba lista para algo así.

-bella lo que trato de decirte es….que… quiero conocerte mejor y si con el tiempo se da algo seria la cosa más maravillosa que me pasara en mi vida-me quede callada con los ojos desorbitados esto era muy inesperado.

-esto… Jake yo…-me corto al instante que trataba de explicarle.

-Bella sé lo que él te hizo, pero te juro que yo no te haría algo así-me quede helada ante su confesión yo que supiera esto no se sabía, nadie lo sabia solo Edward, Jessica y yo.

-esto…Jake como sabes lo que paso entre Edward y yo?-no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta.

-Bella… eso no es un secreto todo mundo lo sabe… después de que lo encontraras con la zorr…perdón con Jessica todo mundo se entero de la relación que sostuvo el prestigioso doctor Cullen y su asistente- no lo podía creer todos sabían esto y yo pensé tener el secreto guardado.

-Jake…yo.. No sé qué decir me siento mal por todo lo que paso con él, que la verdad no estoy aquí contigo para hablar de ellos o sí?- quise cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible esto me estaba poniendo mal.

-si lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal… a lo que iba era que quiero pedirte si me aceptas como un amigo.. y ya después no se tal vez con el tiempo te des cuenta que Edward no será el único hombre que muere por que le des una oportunidad-dijo sonrojándose un poco, me dio tanta ternura que sentí un revoloteo en mi estomago muy raro.

-Jake…no soy como los autos que se pueden arreglar yo soy irreparable, estoy muy lastimada y no sé si podre corresponderte como te mereces yo…-me corto al instante que iba a terminar de explicarle.

-lo sé Bella sé en qué estado estas… y quiero ser ese apoyo, ese sostén al que tú te aferres para que veas que en la vida no solo es Edward hay muchas otras cosas por las que vivir, y quiero ser una de esas cosas- con esa declaración no se qué paso en mi interior a lo que me impulso a hacerlo, pero ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirme o tal vez no me arrepintiera.

Me acerque a él le sostuve el rostro con mis dos manos y le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-Jake tu ya eres una parte importante de mi corazón y es a lo que ahora me aferro gracias- y me acerque a sus labios y lo bese fue un beso suave y tierno, lento, cálido que me hizo sentir muchas cosas en mi interior, el al principio estaba que no lo creía, pero a los pocos segundos me lo correspondió, fue el beso más lindo.

Me separe muy lento de sus labios y deje mi frente pegada a la de él.

-y Jake si lo quiero intentar- le dije a lo que él me correspondió con una hermosa sonrisa y otro beso más intenso que el anterior pero sin otras intensiones.

Nadie nació con un instructivo para saber amar, pero con Jake tal vez aprenda de otra forma no como amo a Edward porque es un nivel muy alto, pero si a un nivel cercano.

Después de eso, cenamos y me tomo la mano al dirigirnos a su auto, me llevo a mi departamento y se despidió de mí dándome otro beso, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto, me sentí sola y vacía cuando se fue, sentía un hoyo profundo en mi pecho, creo que eso no desaparecería, aun cuando el tiempo pasara, aun lo seguiré amando.

°°fin flash back°°

Oola a todas perdon por el retrazo pero no he tenido tiempo, de actualizar ojala les agrade este cap se que es pequeño pero el proximo sera mas largo ok cuidense

annie_cullen


End file.
